


Dinner Doesn't Have To Just Be Food, It Can Be Dick As Well

by Asorenii



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Jace, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Porn, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Top Simon, date night smut, shadowhunters smut, they invented love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asorenii/pseuds/Asorenii
Summary: Simon's making dinner for a domestic date night and Jace is absolutely not having it, because he wants some good dick.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 135





	Dinner Doesn't Have To Just Be Food, It Can Be Dick As Well

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never read or watched this series (upsetting, I know) but this was a thing I wrote for a friend who I no longer have contact with but I'm very proud of it because apparently, it's all in character.
> 
> This is also only beta'd by me! If there are errors, please point them out so I can fix them!

Simon didn’t dislike it when Jace teased him, usually. Though, when it was in the kitchen, that became a different story. Simon’s hands were both full when Jace, as hotly as he could, tried to gain Simon’s attention by draping himself over one shoulder, on his toes to reach over. His breath was hot against Simon’s ear. “Babe, do you _have_ to ignore me all day?” Simon rolled his eyes, cracking an egg into the pan. “We’ve been over this. I’m not ignoring you. I’m cooking, and that involves- Jace!” He said, swatting the other’s hand away when it crept down to his crotch. “Not when I’m cooking,” He hissed out. Jace gave a playful whimper and removed himself from Simon’s shoulders. “Well, then I guess I’m going to be all _alone_ in the room. _Nobody_ is gonna help me,” He cooed out, clearly riling up Simon as he quickly turned off the stove and dragged Jace into his room- doing all of what Jace wanted when he roughly kissed him, pushed up against the doorframe. 

“Didn’t expect it to be this easy,” Jace said, smiling. “It’s always been this easy but sometimes my dick doesn’t interfere,” Simon responded quickly, peeling away the layers of clothing on Jace. Soon, he attacked the thin, pale skin of his neck, Jace breathing quietly into his ear, small noises of pleasure coming from him. “R-Right there-“ He murmured, craning his neck back. “That’s the most sensitive spot?” Simon asked, licking over the hard bite indent in his skin. “Don’t make fun of - _ngh_ -“ Jace tried to respond, but Simon had already brought a knee up to his crotch and ground against it. “You were saying?” 

Jace groaned. “N-nothing-“ He started, though his very clear lazy smiles and small gasps were indicative of him thoroughly enjoying this. Simon smiled and brought him down from being pressed against the wall, using his belt to lasso him theatrically, tugging him to bed. “Since you were so rude, you get to be a good boy right here for me, hm?” Jace smiled cockily and held out his hands. “Tie me up,” He chided, biting his lip when Simon did just that, buckling the belt around a circular bedpost, securing Jace’s hands above his head. Simon went up to straddle him, raising a brow. “I thought you hated it when I teased you,” he started. “Not when I’m getting what I want.” Jace shot back, rolling his hips up against Simon’s. “You sneaky little,” He started, his hands going to pull Jace’s head back up to kiss him. The two ground against each other until Jace was moaning into the kiss a little too much to keep Simon on course. “You nearly ready for me, baby?” He asked, to which Jace nodded. “Mhm- I need you, Simon,” He pleaded, his face flushed pink. 

Simon smiled and gently tugged away the last remaining part of cloth covering up Jace, his own cock standing upward, proudly. “You got so hard just from a few words, huh baby?” He asked, a hand going to gently start of pump up and down Jace’s length. ‘Y-Yeah-“ He breathed in, humming. “Are you a good boy? Being such a great, _perfect_ little man for me?” Jace preened and smiled, nodding. “Yes- Yes I am-“ Simon stuck his thumb into Jace’s open mouth, working three other fingers into it. He didn’t even have to ask before Jace was running his tongue along them, coating them in saliva while also making Simon harder with each suckling noise or wet moan he gave. 

Finally, Simon removed his fingers from Jace’s mouth, a thin string of saliva still connecting them as he settled one against Jace’s entrance, working his way around the rim before prodding in slightly, allowing Jace to relax each movement he made until he was in to the knuckle. He gave a small writhe to watch the movement follow in Jace, his back arching up slightly. “ _Si-agnn,_ ” He started, licking his lips. “Good boy,” Simon responded, thrusting in and out slowly until each finger he added unwound Jace even further- further and further until he was begging for Simon to fuck him already. “Simon _please_!” Simon pulled out four fingers, wiping the moisture off onto the sheets. He pressed himself up against Jace before pushing the tip of his cock in, Jace mewling delightfully under him. “Taking me so well, aren’t you?” He asked, watching as Jace’s cock bounced up at the attention. “So good,” He mumbled as he pushed further in. 

Jace’s hands went forward, the belt keeping them secure. He moaned delightfully each time he couldn’t find a new wave to move them. Simon placed a hand on top of them, smiling down under him at Jace. “I’ve got you, baby,” He said, pressing a light kiss to his lips as he forced the rest of himself in, Jace gasping and throwing his head back. “Simon! Oh- _fuck me_ ,” He keeled out, already trying to roll his hips back. Simon removed the settled hand from Jace’s to the bed, gripping onto it for support as he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, focusing on finding Jace’s prostate. Once he did- oh boy. Jace was being fucked into the mattress, begging for Simon to fuck him deeper, or harder. Simon only went deeper, keeping the genuine pace he held, pulling Jace into a melting kiss as he felt him go tight around him. 

Jace felt his release grow closer with his prostate being *abused* by Simon, and each small utter of how good he was doing going straight to his dick. “Oh- _Oh- Fuck it_ \- Simon, baby-“ He babbled out, his legs hooking around the other’s waist. “Simon- Simon I’m gonna-“ He choked out a few more moans as Simon re-angled himself, now going at the faster pace Jace has begged him for. Jace’s head went back and lolled to the side as he went limp, allowing Simon to manhandle him on the bed until he was cumming, a hoarse yell ripping from his throat as he came- untouched. It made Simon’s release come before he even knew it was happening. Simon’s dick went stiff and he was grunting into Jace’s shoulder before the words could form in his head, let alone on his tongue. He stayed still, the sex-high finally drifting off. “Jace, you were so, _so_ good,” He mumbled, kissing along Jace’s cheek and neck. 

Jace grinned and pulled Simon down onto his chest, moved his shoulder to pop slightly. “Can’t hug you yet,” He whispered, finally ripping himself away from the belt, bringing the leather apart to tear with a rip. Simon frowned. “That was my nicest belt-“ “I’ll buy you another-“ Jace said, pulling Simon’s attention away from it and back to him. “Kiss me.” He demanded, and before waiting for an answer, he did it himself, Simon only agreeing more as moving against his slowly, working his mouth open with a few whines and licks to his bottom lip. He only rested above Jace before he pulled back, flopping down onto his side. “Each time we do this- fuck, it, Jace, you make me so tired..” Jace smiled. “Good, because then you can’t leave.” Simon chuckled and hugged onto the other man, pulling the blankets over their entangled legs. “I wasn’t planning on it... Dinner can wait, can’t it.” “It sure as hell can if it means this is the afterglow I get.” 


End file.
